In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a baggage construction, sometimes referred to as a tank bag, used on motorcycles and all terrain vehicles.
Baggage constructions having the general configuration of a saddle bag have been used with motorcycles, all terrain vehicles and bikes for many years. Typically, such constructions include first and second bags connected by a center web. One bag is positioned on each side of a center tank or center ridge of the vehicle. The bags are often attached to the vehicle by means of straps, snaps, buckles, hook and loop fasteners (Velcro fasteners), or combinations thereof. For example, the gas tank of a motorcycle or all terrain vehicle is typically located along the longitudinal centerline axis of the vehicle. A saddle bag type construction (tank bag) is positioned over this center ridge with a storage pocket being positioned on each side of the tank or center ridge. Historically, such tank bags were comprised of first and second bag structures connected by a soft, supple or flexible material which straddles the center ridge over the gas tank and vehicle engine. The material connection typically provides little accommodation for the distance between the pockets or sides of the tank or center ridge of the vehicle. Other types of dimensional requirements are also often unsatisfied with the result that the bags do not fit properly on the vehicle. Additionally, the connection mechanism for such bags is not always fully functional or otherwise satisfactory.
Thus, there has developed the need to provide an improved tank bag for vehicles such as motorcycles, all terrain vehicles, bicycles and the like.